


Can't Sleep

by behappy



Series: Pietro Endeavors [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behappy/pseuds/behappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have trouble falling asleep and you go to Pietro's room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Sleep

        Sleeping should be easy for you. You have the ability to put people to sleep, _for fuck's sake_ , but putting yourself to sleep is virtually impossible.  
  
        You nudge the door open to another's room with your head, too tired to wake the elder as you lay next to him.  
  
        You hear him wake next to you, shifting in the bed to look at you. "Kid? What're you doing?"  
  
        "Clint?" You raise your head, staring blearily at the man.  
  
        "Who else would ya find in  _my_  bed?" He grumbles, turning over with his head cuddled into his pillow.  
  
        You groan quietly. "I thought this was someone else's room."  
  
        "I'm just as cuddly as the kid." Clint insists, throwing a muscled arm around your torso.  
  
        "Um, right." You scoot away, quickly pressing your fingers against the older man's forehead and slipping him into a deep sleep. "Sorry, Clint."  
  
        You waddle out of the room with your blanket burrito, your clothed feet padding against the floor as you trek to the next room.  
  
        This time, you peek your head inside, looking around to check for the right room. You groan internally when you realize that all the rooms are the same and you can't make out the body curled in the sheets.  
  
        You chance embarrassing yourself again, waddling over and slipping in next to the covered figure.  
  
        "Mm." The person hums.  
  
        "Pietro?"  
  
        The figure gurgles, turning over.  
  
        "Parker." You groan, throwing your head back.  
          
        "What're ya doin'?" The teenager mumbles.  
  
        You leave his side, recovering your burrito. "Looking for Pietro."  
  
        "Next door."  
  
        "Thanks, kid."  
  
        "Hey, wait." He reaches out, pointing at his own forehead. "Can you...?"  
  
        You nod, tapping his head and watching the teenager fall back onto the bed.  
  
        You feel a sense of familiarity once you enter the next room, smelling his cologne. You recognize his silver hair sticking out from underneath his pillow, his head resting on the fluff.  
  
        "Thank God." You murmur to yourself, dropping your blanket and sliding in next to the Sokovian.  
  
        "Draga?" You hear moments later, the man pulling you closer to him.  
  
        You're embraced by his natural scent. You press your cheek against his bare chest, sighing happily. "I couldn't sleep."  
  
        "Ah." Pietro replies softly, running his fingers through your hair.  
  
        "I miss you when I can't sleep." You mumble, closing your eyes and relaxing into his gentle touch.  
  
        He continues brushing his fingers through your hair, slowly edging you towards your sleep. "Sleep, lubirea mea."  
  
        "Te iubesc." You murmur back, letting yourself be taken over by slumber.  
  
        You don't hear what he says next, but you feel it with every smile and glance he gives you. "Forever, frumoasa."

**Author's Note:**

> draga - darling
> 
> lubirea mea - my love
> 
> te iubesc - love you
> 
> frumoasa - beautiful


End file.
